Dragon Ball Super - Goten's Potential Unmasked
by newspaperchannel
Summary: Goten, the youngest child of the legendary Super Saiyan God Goku, has decided it is time to challenge the stars, all the deities that abide the universe, and more importantly, his own promise. He believes the only way to protect his family is by, at the very least, becoming a Super Saiyan 3... but will he acquire such strength? Will he even have what it takes to become a SSJ2?
1. Chapter 1: Goten's Potential Unmasked

Dragon Ball Super - Goten's Potential Unmasked

Pain is all over my body. Alas, I've tried to make it better by eating Senzu Beans, but no matter how many of them I consume, I will simply not recover. What is going on inside me? Dad, brother, Trunks, and everyone else… I am sorry for disappointing you. I tried to defeat her - I really did, but all of my attacks were futile, albeit I promise you one thing; one day, I will become a Super Saiyan 3 on my own - no fusions needed. Maybe then, I'll be able to train to become an almighty Super Saiyan God. We'll see, though, for I probably don't have what it takes to, at the very least, become a Super Saiyan 2. When I recover, I'll train hard as if there'll be no tomorrow, because truth be told, there won't be one unless I try my hardest…

"Goten, wake up!"

Those were the first words that I heard when the day started.

"It's time to eat your breakfast, son. If you want to recover, you'll have to be a fit young man."

"Sure, but mom, where is father? I need to see him."

"First eat. I cooked this food for two hours and I am hoping it was for no reason. Really, and I mean **really** hope that."

"Alright mother, I will eat, don't worry about it.

So I ate, but truth be told, I didn't enjoy the food too much. By taste it was delicious - grilled chicken, ten bowls of rice, broccoli, and a lot of carrot, but it simply wasn't a good occasion for me to be eating. While I was sitting down doing nothing, my father, the legendary Super Saiyan God Goku, was training without hesitation. I simply couldn't be wasting any more time in my mom's house. Without asking for permission regardless of how dishonorable it could have been, I left and headed to Bulma. I seriously needed her help if I wanted to train with my dad.

I flew inside her laboratory and found her, completely ignoring her parents because this was an emergency.

"Bulma." I said, "I need to see my father **now.** "

"Goten? What's the matter?"

"The matter doesn't matter!" I yelled, "I really need to train right now!"

"But your last battle… you were severely injured. You need to go home and wait until you're in a stable condition."

"My last battle ended the way it did because of a very simple reason; I haven't trained in a long time, and now I am simply wasting my time!"

"But Gote-"

"Bulma, stop clowning around! I need to become a Super Saiyan 3 if I even want to start my journey as a true warrior and protect everything dear to me properly!"

"So that's what's going on. Fine, I'll help you, but know that it will probably take us a-"

"It can't take very long, Bulma! You're a scientist, so do your magic!"

"Stop interrupting me!" She snapped. "This is my solution, Goten: first, I'll build a ship; second, you'll use that ship to go to the planet of the Yardrats, for that is where Goku learned Instant Transmission; third, you'll use such technique to teleport to where your father is. He said something about having to know the energy of the being you want to teleport to, right? So you already know his energy or spirit - whatever you want to call it. You'll be able to get exactly to where he is in no time, except the time it'll take for me to build the ship and however long it may take for you to get to the planet of the Yardrats."

I smile with a face full of joy. "Bulma, I am extremely sorry for having talked to you the way I did. It's just that the despair was getting in my head and I simply… you know, I…"

"You exploded. That's understandable, Goten. You're seventeen and you are exactly like your father was back in the day so it's only natural for you to act that way. You're a Saiyan after all."

"Right." I felt so happy at the moment - she understood exactly the pain that I was going through, and instead of arguing with me about being a spoiled child or giving me a lecture about appreciating what I have, she just straight-up decided to help me out. "Anyway, you rock so much. I've got to go now Bulma. See you around!"

"Bye, Goten! Be careful and remember, come back tomorrow at this time for the ship!"

"I will!"

And thus I left. Now, I felt completely out of shape, but my recovery was almost complete, hereby, I decided it was time for me to train all of my attacks. Where was I gonna go? I was going to Roshi's, that's where. After all, he is the one who invented the Kamehameha according to my brother Gohan. While my Kamehameha was already perfect at the time and I didn't need to improve it, I had been under recovery for a very long time and I was very sure that I would not do good with my Ki-based attacks the way I was, so I simply could not find anyone who could assist me better. After all, it's not the physical power that counts; it's the wisdom and how you use it.  
Roshi, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2: Roshi's Metaphor of Life

Dragon Ball Super – Goten's Potential Unmasked.

Chapter 2: Roshi's Metaphor of Life

I am finally heading to Roshi, hoping he'll be able to teach me, or rather refresh my memories about Ki-based attacks. Of course, I could simply create blasts in the blink of an eye and blow everything in this world up, but then again, power does not equal destruction and mayhem – instead, it equals concentration and perseverance. The master may be thousands of times weaker than me, but he is a human hundreds of times stronger than his own kind, which by itself is an almost unattainable achievement. Neither my dad nor my mother have told me much about him which I find extremely odd – he was the one who set my father up for his adventures anyway. Why wouldn't he tell me anything about him? I've always been curious about my father's past. According to Gohan, he wasn't always as strong as he is now – not even close.

I am sure he'll be able to assist me in my training, too. After all, being injured for so long has taken me out of shape.

I arrive to Kame House and start knocking on the door.

Roshi opens it and greets me, holding a sexual magazine with his left hand. "Oh, Gohan, is that you?"

"No, you pervy old chump – it's me, Goten," I respond.

"Goku, Gohan, Goten; it's all the same to me. What's next, Gorrat? And expect me to remember these names?" He says, with a smirk on his face.

"I have to admit, I don't blame you for that. I really wonder who came with these ridiculous names for my father, my brother and I. It must be a curse."

"Very funny, kid. Now, drop the jaw: what do you want? I have some important business to attend to in my house." He lifts his magazine, opens it and shows me an exotic picture, which by occasion is not even remotely interesting to me.

"Look you elder, I just need your help to train me. You trained my father and heck, even Krillin. Now I want you to help me."

"Whoa! I would help you, but I think you're forgetting that both of the people you mentioned were little kids, and at the time much weaker than myself. You're too old for this, Goten, and also too powerful compared to me. Might as well ask Hercule Satan to help you with your training."

I laugh. "That clown? Very funny. But really, please assist me with my training – don't you dare even compare yourself to the typical human because you're dozens of times more powerful than them and more importantly, you know how to handle your Ki."

"And you're not more powerful than the 'typical human'? You don't know how to handle Ki yourself? Just go home. Again, I have important matters to attend to!" He yells and goes back to his house, and right when he's about to shut the door, I place my foot in the middle of the process and push it back.

"Listen Roshi-"

He interrupts. "I told you I am not going to teach you, so go back home and tell your mother… beautiful mother…" He stops. "Tell her to cook you some vegetables and make you some orange juice. Maybe that along with pushups is going to help you with your training. Now, you can only stay here if you want to watch some explicit cassettes with me, but other than that, go away!"

I am about to explode, but I control myself and don't let his words stay in my mind. I don't want to destroy half the world because of an old man anyway – that'd be ridiculous.

"Alright, have it your way," I decide to pull out my secret card, "but don't even dream of meeting my beautiful ex-girlfriend. She left me because she believes wisdom is more important than one's physical attributes."

I take out a picture and show it to him. It is a young and slender, red-haired and brown-eyed supermodel. Of course she was not my ex-girlfriend – just some chick I found in a modeling magazine, but this should be enough to convince him to train me. I am sure of it.

"That goddess… she was your girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yes Roshi, but like I just said, he prefers old men. The older the better."

He snaps. "Then bring her here! I couldn't be more interested in anyone in this life!"

"The thing is, master, nothing in this world is free. I am going to need you to help me tra-"

Again, he interrupts what I was going to say. "Yes, Goten – I'll train you without any hesitation. I accept your deal. The thing is, though, you'll kill me in the blink of an eye if we actually spar together."

"I understand that. I don't want to personally fight you either in case that wasn't clear – I just want you to show me how you manipulate Ki yourself. I don't know if you found out what happened to me, but it isn't pretty."

"I think I understand your situation. You lost the fight against the goddess of…" He pauses, "never mind, I don't even want to remind you of that. Forgive me. If you want to train with me, we'll start tomorrow in the morning. For now, just rest. You'll need to recover your strength for the coming days."

"Thank you so much, Roshi! And don't worry about the incident. Everything happens for a reason, and in this case, such was simply a reminder that I need to keep up with the others when it comes to power. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back home to sleep. Like you said, I need to be as ready as I can for my training tomorrow."

He stares at me with empathy. "If you want, you can simply sleep here – it will not be a problem. It's late now and while you can fly at an incredible speed, you're still a mortal and I don't think you should waste more energy than you already have. Now, come in, son."

"That won't be necessary, but you're right, I am extremely hungry. Know what? To hell with it. I'll take your offer, but only if you have food."

"I have a refrigerator full of food, now come in and rest. Do not eat all my provisions, though! And also," he pauses dramatically and looks at me with a seriousness… "For any reason, do NOT forget to bring your super-hot-queen-wonder to my house, understand?!"

"Don't worry, old man, I won't."

Hereafter, I go in and alas, finish everything he has whether he likes it or not. I go to my room and it is extremely dirty and apparently, nobody takes care of this house properly. It is beautiful and in a great location to live in unless you can't fly, but the fact that it is so hoarded with trifles makes it unbearable as a condition to breath. I sleep and prepare for the next day.

I brush my teeth, put on my training weighted clothes, and go outside Kame House right where Roshi told me to meet him.

He's looking at the sea as the sun is rising. The reflection of the colors projected on the ocean water is simply astonishing. Now I understand why he'd live here even if he does not get help from anyone to organize his house, or does it himself… It's simply because this place, through the water, takes you back to everything that you've been through since childhood. It reminds you of those graceful moments you've spent with your loved ones in glamorous ways. It is the definition of life.

Roshi slowly looks back and finally, stares at me. Is the reason why he always wears those sunglasses the fact that he's seen everything there is to see, and wants to hide the vast emptiness of the universe with those spectacles? Is it the opposite? One shall never know.

"Kid, what the hell are you waiting for, do you want to train or not?"

Master… Now I understand why the destiny had chosen my father to be your pupil in the lightest of times. It is because your heart is filled with gleam that prepared him to face the ironically dazzling darkness of iniquity.

I respond. "Yes. Now, shall we begin our training?"

"What did you say? I can't hear your puny baby whispering."

With the heaviest of tons and the lustering radiances, I look at him with an imposing smile and respond to his demand like there will be no morrow, and by the occasion, no more posterities in this existence.

"Yes, Master Roshi! I've never been more ready in my entire life! Let's do this!"

And so, the wind flows through my veins. I am ready to kick major ass.


End file.
